1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing device for connecting the interior of a pressure containment vessel to a secondary device, the sealing device being capable of withstanding significant transient shock forces and substantial and sudden increases in internal pressures within the containment vessel. In particular, the sealing device may be used to connect a detonating cord contained in the interior of a containment tube to initiation devices for the detonating cord. Such arrangements are used for separation devices used to connect separable rocket stages, in which the containment tube is disposed within a frangible joint of the separation device.
2. Related Art flanges 38 for receiving the ends of the containment tube and for disposing the detonation charge or fuse of the expansion member in detonation signal communication with the initiation device. The flange 38 also has a bore 40 that communicates with the initiation port. The detonation fuse of the expansion member 10 signal extends into the communication bore 40 in detonation signal transfer relation with the initiation device. The strength of the detonation fuse must be limited to control the pressure resulting from initiation of it in order to maintain the integrity of the containment tube 20 and of the sealing of coupling flanges 38 during detonation of the cord. An increase in the explosive loading of the detonating cord will enhance reliability of the separation device by facilitating the separation of the joined structures, while the need to maintain the integrity of the containment tube during detonation of the cord militates against increasing the explosive loading. Accordingly, a stronger connection of the coupling flanges to the containment tube will enable the use of higher explosive loadings while maintaining integrity of the containment tube.